Dance with Me
by MissBlackRabbit
Summary: Light comes home to find L drenched and depressed on his balcony. What happened? Why did he come to Light's? - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

He unlocked the door to the apartment him and Miya were now living in. After hearing L's accusations, Light's father finally had enough and kicked him out of the house.

_Well, all the better for me. This way I can move around more easily... even more so since it's put a target on top of dad's head. Kicking me out while I'm the prime suspect of a serial killer investigation __**and**__ the detective in charge specifically asked him to keep me under close surveillance... not the smartest move dad. But it couldn't be helped, those charges were too much for him to handle; after all, he was always a man who cherished the law._

"Tadaima..." he said.

Silence.

_Oh yeah... Miya said she had a sleepover tonight... but then, why is the light open and the door unlocked? Someone's inside._

Yagami looked around and noticed the patio door open. Putting his bag down, he walked over.

_It could be a robber who escaped in a haste but given that I'm Kira, the police planting bugs is more likely, especially since we just moved in. They must have left in a hurry since they didn't use the front door..._

He was careful not to make his footsteps audible and when he got close to the door, he slowly peeked on the balcony.

_L? Tsk. What is he doing here?_

"Okaeri, Light-kun." L said in a monotone voice without looking up.

Light sighed while moving to stand in the door way. "As expected from you, you heard my footsteps. I'm just glad you're not a robber to be honest."

"The great Kira's afraid of a mere robber?"

"Still going on with that? I'm starting to think no matter what proofs are brought forth, you'll never believe me."

"What proofs are you referring to Light-kun?"

Something was amiss... the lack of thrust in his speech and his usual too straightforward statements were all present but he wasn't looking at him while accusing him. He was sitting against the balcony with his knees curled up in a very L-fashion, staring at the sky. L was always looking for the slightest clues in his adversaries reactions. Something was definitely off... It was still raining heavily but judging from how drenched his cloths were, he must have been standing there for over an hour.

Light hesitated a moment... "What's wrong?"

Silence.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some security tapes of me you need to look over?"

"Kira kills from afar."

"Then I'm sure you've got one of my coffee mug's fingerprints to analyze..."

"You know that would be useless since we have nothing to compare it to."

_Still staring at the sky, same monotone voice. What's gotten into him? Is he testing me?_

"I'm always here to help you in your investigation and I will cooperate as much as I can" Light added in a cold tone "but you and I are not friends."

L smiled.

"We're definitely not friends."

"Then I will only ask this once more: What's wrong?"

"..."

"Suit yourself." Light stared at him for a few seconds, concerned. The only sounds came from the raindrops hitting L's soaked jeans and cars rolling in the rainy night not too far from there. L's jeans had turned as dark as the sky behind him. His usual long sleeved shirt had gone completely see through and seemed rather heavy as it left one of his shoulder almost completely bare. His hair were tangled and stuck on his face.

"I was suspended." L said after a moment.

_Is he still testing me? _

"Stop joking around and leave."

"I wish... After your father kicked you out, he must have felt threatened by his own actions so he went to see everyone he knew with influence. Quite a father you have, he must be highly regarded... before I knew it, an alliance had formed against me. I am L. An alliance cannot take me down that easily but uniting strong political figures, he did manage to suspend me for 3 weeks until they can properly established I didn't hold hidden motives when I made you my primary suspect."

_Nice one dad. Well I guess that's why he came here then, so he can keep me on his radar even if he's been pulled from the investigation. The best thing for me would be to kick him out right now... but he's expecting that. I should show compassion. I mustn't show __**any**__ sign of enthusiasm._


	2. Chapter 2

Kira stepped on the balcony and sat down besides L, knotting his hands over his knees.

"My dad can be quite a pain sometimes. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll re-instate you shortly since you're an incredible detective..."

L didn't move but looked at him sideways.

"Not that I'm Kira or anything! Tsk. I'm just saying you probably weren't bribed or something. I'm sure you have your reasons for suspecting me and until a better suspect is brought forth, I'll keep trying to prove you my innocence."

"I've never been doubted before." L said going back to his sky's observation. "Let alone suspended."

"Never? Being the world's greatest detective really is something huh? Well, I guess you probably shouldn't take yourself so seriously."

"I'm the World's greatest detective, you just said so yourself."

L lowered his head and starred straight ahead. Looking at him through the glass' reflection in front of them, Kira wondered if he was crying. It was hard to tell with all that rain. His own hair were slowly starting to stick to his face.

"Light-kun, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"If you were Kira, why would you keep going?"

"You mean killing bad guys? Don't ask something this obvious."

"Not what I mean... after someone like me goes after you, why would you keep defying me and try to overpower me? Why don't you just stay down and hide hoping I'll never prove you're guilty? Why do you keep fighting seeing how the slightest mistake could ruin everything? Why do you?"

Kira smirked. L knew all too well he was Kira. Not even the shadow of a doubt clouded his speech now. Having someone like L after you is dangerous, suicidal even, but he was having way too much fun playing with L to stop here. That's why he couldn't back down, even if it meant risking everything.

"...you make it sound like you'd rather Kira escaped you..."

"Why don't you hide?"

Light listened to the sound of the rain on L's soaked jeans for a while. "I guess... **if** I were Kira..." and he let a long pause sink in before carrying on "I'd probably get excited to have an opponent like you... don't you think?" He saw L turning his eyes towards him in the glass. They were both silent for a few minutes looking at each other, absorbing what had just been said.

"The game excites you..." L concluded.

"Can _I_ ask you something?"

"..."

"Kira... why do you still want to catch him? You're the famous L, the World's _Greatest_ Detective, yet he's able to stand up to you. And you saw what he can do, you saw how powerful he is... Why don't you drop the investigation and let him win? Aren't you scared he'll come after you? Why are you so intent on that case? Is it your love of the law, like my father?"

"You sound like that's what you want me to do Light-kun. Drop the investigation." L looked up to the sky again.

_Not totally wrong..._

"Tsk, there you go ag..."

"Because I like it. No... because I've grown a liking for him."

_Like me?_

"If you repeat this outside of this balcony, I will follow you for the rest of your life." L added still in a monotone voice.

"Not something I want, trust me."

L continued.

"At first I thought Kira was a petty criminal trying to excise his own justice. As I found out more and more about him, I realized I had stumbled upon a... great rival." L's eyes narrowed as he seemed to be remembering past events. "He was smarter than the killing profile let on at first. It got me interested and challenged me to use all my skills. I hadn't had such a challenge in... well, I never had. But one day it struck me... Kira was probably as smart as I was. It then became a battle to see which one of us could out-smart the other, which one could trick and avoid being tricked the longest. It became a game."

L paused for a few seconds and Kira stretched out his legs... his cloths were getting cold. "As time passed... I think some part of me started admiring him... if only for being able to stand up to me. When I work on this case, when I try to undo the knots he carefully made, I'm enjoying myself. Not because of the challenge... not because I'm trying to catch a criminal." L turned to look at Light. "But because I know he knotted them for me, because _you_" he pointed at him_ "_knotted them for me. In this game, there are only 2 players; you and I" L turned his attention back to the dark sky above "That's why I feel at such a loss right now... because you and I can't play."

Kira couldn't help but smirk evily because, of course, he felt the same way. Of all his expectations, this one was... L telling him he liked their game? It was a bit _beyond _unexpected. Kira looked at him sideways and saw L slowly closing his eyes. He had seen Kira smirk, there's no way he hadn't. Was he pretending he hadn't? This was a giveaway on his part, one he let slide... If he wasn't Kira, he'd say something like he understands or he'd lecture him. Either way, he wouldn't smile with excitement, and understanding.

_Why would you pretend you didn't see?_

Kira quickly composed his face again, coughed a little.

"Well I guess _if_ I were Kira," he looked sideways; L's eyes were still closed. "I'd probably say something like: You're a shocking guy, L. Not only are you standing up to me, you're having fun doing it." He paused a bit uncomfortable at the situation. "We should go in, you'll catch a cold..." As Kira got up he noticed L had handcuffed their hands together. "...again?"

"You know I can't let you go" L said.

Kira wasn't sure how deep the meaning of that sentence was... however, he decided best to ignore it.

"Whatever." He tugged on the cuffs to get L to get up and motioned him to go in first. He was holding his pants up which looked about to fall off from the heavy water. His eyes didn't hold his usual scepticism and accusation, it was something else... it was... vulnerability? No... maybe honesty? Yes, definitely honesty. He seemed... unguarded. That caught Kira off guard... could he really be here to play openly? This was going to be tricky...

_Fine then, if this is what you want, let's dance! _(A.N.: rawr :3)


	3. Chapter 3

L stepped inside leaving pools of water on the floor and Kira followed, turning around to close the door. In the reflection of the glass he saw L, standing slightly behind him eyes intently starring into his. That piercing look made Kira's stomach turn a little and froze him into place. There was something else... he didn't seem to have all his usual barriers up but there was something else... something that made him uncomfortable... he felt a knot form in his throat but forced himself to keep looking.

_Don't look at me like that... what is it you want from me?_

"Kira and I," L said slowly "we're more alike than we like to admit."

"..." Light swallowed with difficulty, the knot in his throat was making him blush but he made sure not to avert L's stare and tried to keep looking cool. _Why is the atmosphere suddenly so heavy? Stop looking at me like that already! It's like you're looking straight through me..._

L took a step closer and Light felt the handcuff brush his hand; a shiver ran through his arm.

"He understands how I think better than anyone..." L said still staring into his eyes.

"..."

"Sometimes, I wish I knew him a little m..."

"We're no longer on the balcony you know." Kira managed to say. But he could hear his own voice faltering and he was pretty sure L heard it too.

_He's trying to get me to _be _Kira rather than admit to it. He's going to play on the bond between us... Dammit..._

L looked away but the red on his cheek didn't escape Kira. He seemed... uncertain. After a while he put his free hand in his pocket but didn't move away; he just stood there, next to him. Kira was still starring at him. As a matter of fact, he was unable to look away. The thoughts had never crossed his mind but from Kira's perspective, what L had said tonight... could be reversed. No one understood Kira better than L.

The thought made him nervous, restless. How ironic... by having L slowly step into his head he never imagined they would become addicted to each other. Never imagined they had something in common. L was the only one who completely saw him for who he was... He had learned how he thinks, saw his vile side and yet, he was standing here telling him he wanted to... dance?

_Haven't you had enough? Only you came this far into my head because only you could. Even if I put up a barrier to stop you, you cross it. Even if I lie straight to your face, you see right through it. You should have had enough of all those games, yet you're here asking for more?_

He looked at L in his drenched cloths with his messy hair... hand in pocket... thinking...

_that suffocating feeling..._

He forced himself to breathe deeply.

That irrational desire to... grab him... right now...

_This is unbearable..._

He knew what he wanted to do but he also knew he shouldn't. At that moment, L who hadn't moved an inch slowly slid his free hand in Kira's.

Kira instantly jerked on the handcuffs and spun L around slamming his back into the patio door, holding his cuffed hand up.

"What kind of game..." he said frowning. His breath was shallow, his head was... empty. All he could think of was L's black eyes looking into his.

_Dammit!_


	4. Chapter 4

L listened to Kira's breathing for a second... then raised his free hand and undid the first button of Kira's shirt never dropping his eyes. The boy's breathing was getting faster and faster and L could feel his own body getting warmer. No matter what he said, no matter how much he kept denying it, he knew. He always knew. Light was Kira. Even if he kept denying it, some part of him he couldn't rationalize knew. As he investigated Kira, he kept analyzing his behaviour but no matter how much analysis he conducted, he wanted to understand him more, know him more, play with him more. Before long, he was caught in his own fascination for the mastermind that kept him thinking day and night. The Mastermind who also played with him.

When he was suspended, he realized how much he would miss the mind game. He wanted to remain on the case, he fought with all he had so he could stay in the game they had erected around themselves. He realized he wanted to keep playing with K... with Light. He hadn't realized until the moment he was forced out of the game... And he didn't know what to do with the feeling... the need...

He undid the second button. Light's body was tensing, his eyes were lost in L's... he didn't seem to know what to do with this feeling either.

L knew he couldn't let go of this... Their ideologies were opposite each other, it was going to be a tricky relationship... he smirked at the thought of the game that awaited them.

He brushed his fingers on the bare skin now showing biting his lower lip.


	5. Chapter 5

Light quickly grabbed L's wandering hand and held it with the other. He felt his heart racing... he could feel exactly where L's fingers had touched. He longed for the touch.

_Damn..._

He wanted his touch back, wanted to touch him... he wanted to hear his voice... make him scream... make him moan... He rested his head next to L's on the window and whispered: "Stop this."

L thought for a moment and calmly replied...

"...do you really want us to stop, Kira-kun?"

He didn't answer as L focused on Kira's breath on his neck. The hands around his wrists tightened their hold as he felt the breathing getting closer... Kira's lips... Light's lips. L noticed he was breathing faster now... he felt Light's lips coming to rest on his bare collar bone... they didn't dare to move.

"That suffocating feeling of doing something irreversible, the need to possess me, that pulsing desire to rip off my clothes... the set back of possibly loosing the game... I understand it all too well, Kira-kun."

L had struggled with it too. But he wanted to touch him so badly... slide his hand into Kira's... tease him, kiss him, and dig his nails in his hair... Light's tongue barely tasted his skin but he held back and lightly bit instead which sent L's heart into an epic race.

"You're trying to make me give in... Kira would give in, wouldn't he?"

"You misunderstand... I know. I've known all along. Only the evidence is missing, Kira-kun." He bent his head a little and smelled Light's hair, a mix of shampoo and outdoors... the rain. Kira raised his head a little... they were standing cheek to cheek. Always standing so close to each other. "Our game, I've become addicted to it." He bit the boy's ear. "I'm addicted to you... and I know you're addicted to me. Let's play Kira-kun."

Kira let out a sound L had never heard, but before he could say anything, their lips were locked. Kira had wrapped his free hand around L's neck in a split second and pressed his body against the window as he slowly opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. L felt his legs go numb and used his newly freed hand to hold on to Kira's shirt. Their tongues met and tasted each other as their body heat rose exponentially. L felt his lips shake and thought his body would give up when finally, Kira let go of his handcuffed wrist and rested his hands around his waist. Stepping back a few steps, he leaned against the couch as he pulled L to him. His eyes were glazed with lust.

L brushed his fingers on Kira's lips, parting them he leaned in and slid his tongue inside, looking for Kira's.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira pulled him even closer and slid a hand under his shirt. He couldn't get enough of L's skin, twisting and twirling their tongues... it tasted better than anything he ever tasted before. All he could think was that now that this had started, he didn't want it to stop. Sliding his hands on his back, he brought his uncuffed hand to his nipple. L instantly pulled back from his kiss, out of breath. His cheeks were red...

"W... wait... Lighto-kun..."

Kira stopped caressing his chest as he pulled back.

"Don't... don't you ask me to stop..." he said a bit fuzzy.

"No but just... wait..."

Kira reached a finger to grab L by the waist line of his pants and spun him around. Trapping him in his arms with their cuffed hand, he started undoing his pants.

"I can't wait. Can't you see? I don't think I ever wanted anyone this much."

L's pants fell to the ground. Using his cuffed hand to stroke L's erection, he slid his other hand under his shirt and slowly moved to his nipple again... licking his ear he heard L starting to moan. The sound made him smirk. L's underwear was getting wet and it wasn't the rain.

"Hey, L... have you done this before?" Kira asked pinching his nipple. He felt L turn into butter in his arms. "I see." He couldn't help but enjoy having him completely at his mercy. He carefully lowered L's underwear while moving from his ear to his neck. He really did want him badly, how he hadn't realize it before was beyond him. He lightly bit his neck as he stroked his cock.

"Ah... ah..."

L was about to come... and he couldn't wait. He wanted to feel his body shake in his hands, coming from his touch. L the detective would could ruin his life was now near ecstasy in his arms... he turned him around and saw how L became a little embarrassed. Still stroking him he leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm so glad you came here tonight." He mumbled against his lips.

L urgently dug his fingers in his wrist. As Kira played with his tongue, L came in his hand. He kept kissing and stroking him a few more times until his body twitched. Slowly parting, saliva was left hanging between their mouths.

Light couldn't stop looking at L, out of breath with red cheeks, hair tangled in his face... he slowly slid his fingers between L's legs.

"What are you doing?"

Light leaned in closer forcing L to spread his legs and make way.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why does it have to be me? Stop..."

"I already told you, I won't stop now. And it has to be you because Kira has been dying to fuck you..." he smirked "figuratively and literally. You might have stood a chance to win this argument if you didn't look so damn hot when you came." He slowly slid in a finger.

"Ahhh... stop!"

"I can't L..." Kira whispered in his ear. "The same boy who could ruin my life. I have..." he undid his pants.

"Hold on! Let me undo the cuffs first..."

"Why? I kind of like those..."

L pushed him in hard enough for Kira to stumble back a few steps. He moved down to his pants and searched the pockets. He could feel Kira's powerful presence right next to him... he could feel his desire filling up the room. He finally found the key and undid the cuffs.

Kira bent down next to him and grabbed his chin in his hand. L looked straight at him with his big black eyes and he felt his resolve shake... "If you don't want to... I won't force you..."

L sat down in front of him with his legs spread open and said "I thought you wanted to fuck me."

At that, Kira smirked and pushed him on his back.

L held onto his arms as he slowly descended over him and when he was close enough, he whispered in his ear: "Make it good, this might be your only chance... fuck me... literally and figuratively."

"Are you trying to make me come before I even get in?" Kira smirked.


End file.
